


The Ghouls All Came From Their Humble Abodes

by renaissancefleabag



Series: All Is Full Of Love [12]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: And Trick Or Treating, But Also There Is Some Smut If You Squint, F/F, Family Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Family Fic, Letty Is Very Excited About Her Costume, This Story Will Rot Your Teeth More Than Candy Will, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: "Halloween had come, at last. The Spellmans were more than ready for the holiday, their house decorated to the gills."A little oneshot about how Zelda, Lilith, and Leticia spend their holiday.





	The Ghouls All Came From Their Humble Abodes

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of fluff and cuteness up ahead folks! You've been warned!

All Hallow’s Eve brought a chill that settled in over Greendale, leaving an ominous fog in its wake. Crisp leaves blew around with each gust of wind, spots of red and orange standing out against the green grass. The Spellmans were more than ready for the holiday, their house decorated to the gills. Leticia was the most excited, as it was the first year she truly understood what was going on, and could appreciate the importance of the holiday. The night blew cool, but the family was warm and cozy. The candles were blown out and the fireplaces were glowing embers. Comforters had been magicked to stay warm, and everyone was fast asleep, tucked into their beds—or so it seemed.

Leticia was awake in her room, eyes wide in the dim light of her nightlight. She was roused from her slumber by a nightmare, and was currently trying to decide whether or not to make the scary journey from her bed to her parents’. The hallway was dark and scary, and the images from her nightmare were still fresh in her mind’s eye. She clutched Artemis, her stuffed giraffe, and lay curled up on her side. 

_ If I go see Mommy and Mama, they can give me hugs and I won’t be scared anymore. If I stay here, the monster might come and get me. _

Letty’s heart beat rapidly in her chest, and she decided that getting a hug from her Mama was worth facing the dark hallway. She slid out of her bed, and held Artemis close. Her footed feet were soft against the rug as she walked over to the door. 

_ I have to be brave. Mommy is here and so is Mama. Nothing can get me.  _

Leticia took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob, turning it slowly. The light from her nightlight spilled out into the hallway, creating a dim orange glow on the wall across from her room. She left the door open, just in case she needed to run back. Letty stepped out into the hall with a small sob, the darkness cloying. Careful, small footsteps turned into a jog as she stepped out of the light and started to panic. With a cry, she ran for Zelda and Lilith’s bedroom. When she reached the door she turned the knob and stepped into the room, and closed the door. Lilith muttered to herself in her sleep, and Leticia heard the sound of someone turn over in bed. 

“Mommy?” 

Her voice was small and wet, and she heard no response. Zelda was usually a heavy sleeper, so Leticia walked around to Lilith’s side of the bed. She looked up, unable to see much more than the edge of the fluffy white comforter that lay draped over the side of the bed.

“Mama?” Tears still rolled down Letty’s face, and she held Artemis just a bit closer. “Mama?” She tried again, and sniffled. 

Lilith was sleeping when she thought she heard Leticia’s voice. She passed it off as a dream, and snuggled down further into her pillow and Zelda’s embrace. She heard it again a second, and then a third time, though. 

“Mama?”

Lilith opened her eyes and sat up in the darkened room. A sniffle came from next to her nightstand. 

“Letty?”

Lilith could hear small sobs, and reached over to turn on the lamp on her night stand. Leticia stood there in her striped, pumpkin pajamas, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Lettybug! What happened?” Lilith asked in a hushed whisper. She already was sliding down off of the bed to pick the child up. Leticia went readily into Lilith’s outstretched arms, tiny arms wrapping around Lilith’s neck. Lilith could feel wet tears soaking through the collar of her pajamas.

“I had a bad dream. I was scared that the monster was coming to get me.”

“Shh, shh. It’s okay. There is no monster coming to get you. It was just a dream. You’re safe.”

“I’m sorry. I tried to be brave but I was too scared.”

Lilith cradled Leticia’s head on her shoulder, and rubbed her back as she rocked her back and forth.

“You’re always brave sweet pea, and don’t you forget it. You inspire Mama on a daily basis.”

Lilith smiled as Letty snuggled deeper into her. She bent down to pick up Artemis, who had fallen to the floor and placed him on the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Zelda’s voice came from across the bed, and Lilith turned to look at her. She was wincing in the light, and her hair was all mussed up and frizzy. She looked adorable when she was tired and grumpy. Lilith took a mental picture to recall at a later time. 

“It’s okay. Leticia just had a bad dream, that’s all.” Lilith took a hand from around the child and patted the bed. “Get in the bed sweetie.” 

Leticia pulled back and Lilith placed her up on their bed. She crawled across the heavy comforter and snuggled underneath, lying up against the pillows. Zelda leaned up on her elbow and reached a hand out to wipe the tears away from Leticia’s face.

“Your bad dream wouldn’t have had anything to do with the stories you asked your cousin to tell you, would it?”

Leticia looked down at Artemis, and sniffled, her cheeks turning pink. She had pleaded with Zelda to let Ambrose tell her some scary stories after they had finished pumpkin carving. Zelda had begrudgingly agreed, and told Ambrose that he had to keep his stories G-rated

“Yes.”

Lilith climbed back into bed next to Leticia and Zelda, and pulled the covers up over them. She turned on her side so that she was facing Zelda. Leticia curled up against her, burying her face in Lilith’s chest. Zelda reached out a hand to rub the little girl’s back.

“I’ll have to have a conversation with him later. Let’s get some sleep peanut, okay? Tomorrow is Halloween, and we have a busy day.”

Leticia flipped over to look at Zelda, and Lilith kept an arm around her. 

“What about ‘Brina’s birthday? When are we having the party again?”

Zelda ran her fingers through Letty’s curly hair, brushing some of the bouncy locks away from her face.

“We’re just having dinner for her, remember? She is going to go out with her friends and celebrate when we are trick or treating.”

“Can I go with her and her friends too?”

“No sweetie,” Zelda cupped Leticia’s cheek, her thumb smoothing over the soft skin. “They are going somewhere for grown up witches and warlocks only. But don’t worry. You will have plenty of time to spend with your cousin all day tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.”

Zelda leaned forward and kissed Leticia on the forehead, and Lilith reached behind to turn the light off. The room was dark again, and Letty let out a small gasp once the room was bathed in darkness once more.

“It’s so dark.”

“It’s okay Lettybug. Mommy and I are here, and we aren’t going to let anything happen to you, okay?”

“Okay. G’night Mama. Night Mommy.” 

“Good night sweetie. Sleep tight.”

* * *

They slept in the next morning, and woke up to the smell of cinnamon, cloves, and brown sugar. It seemed that Hilda was up early, baking. Leticia of course woke up as excited as she would be for Solstice (and even Christmas, which Zelda begrudgingly let Leticia indulge in, as she would do anything to make her happy). Zelda barely got out of bed when Leticia was wide awake and asking if she could wear her costume.

“Mommy! It’s Halloween! Can I be a spooky scary skeleton now?”

“Yes sweetheart. Let’s get you in the bathtub first. Even skeletons need their baths.”

Zelda wrangled Leticia into the tub, while Lilith took a shower herself, back in the bathroom she shared with Zelda. Lilith got her hair under control and went down the hall to Leticia’s bedroom, to get her costume out. She could hear Letty’s voice echoing in the bathroom, as she sang a made up song about Halloween. She laughed when she heard the sound of splashes and Zelda’s less than pleased voice informing their child that she was getting her all wet. Lilith laid out the little bodysuit Hilda had sewn for Letty, and smiled as she ran her fingertips over the costume. From the moment she had told them that she wanted to be a “spooky scary skeleton”, Hilda got to work, wasting no time in creating the skeleton costume for the child. Hilda took Letty’s measurements and crafted the perfect bodysuit. She then painstakingly drew and cut out Letty-sized bones out of white fabric. To finish, she lined the jumpsuit with fleece to keep the child warm. Leticia had cried tears of joy when Hilda presented her with the costume, and showed it to everyone in the house, as well as to anyone who came over. She laid it out with pride in her bedroom, and went over to look at it every night before bed, often times holding the costume up in front of herself in the mirror. 

Lilith went into Leticia’s dresser and pulled out a pair of socks, and underwear, as well as an undershirt to wear underneath her costume. She laid everything out on the bed, and decided to go see how Letty’s bath was coming. Just as she turned to to cross the room to the door, the child in question burst through the bedroom door, her hooded robe wrapped around her. She was followed by a splashed wet, still fully-clothed Zelda. Leticia ran over to Lilith and hugged her legs, resting her chin on her thighs as she looked up at her. 

“Mama! Aren’t you so excited that it’s Halloween?”

“Yes sweetie, I am. Especially because I get to spend it with the  _ cutest  _ spooky little skeleton!” Lilith punctuated her sentence with a boop on the tip of Leticia’s nose.

“That spooky little skeleton made a mess of the bathroom just now.” Lilith looked up at Zelda who made a futile attempt at drying herself off with Leticia’s bath towel.

“I heard. Good thing she’s so cute, huh?” Lilith had already knelt down in front of Leticia, and started to dress her. Letty was humming to herself, and water droplets still clung to the ends of her perfect ringlets, drip dropping onto the child’s shoulders.

“She is pretty cute.”

“Heeyyy!” Leticia whipped her head over to look at Zelda, sending a spray of cold little water droplets onto Lilith. “Are you talking about me?”

“Yes we are my little love.”

“I think you are cute too Mommy. You are the prettiest Mommy  _ ever _ ! You too Mama!”

Lilith laughed and shook her head, and Zelda crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, Her lips pursed.

“Lilith what are we gonna do with this kid, huh?” Zelda reached out to tickle Leticia’s neck, making her laugh. Lilith blew raspberries on Leticia’s tummy, causing her to laugh even harder. 

“Stoooop, stooop!” She cried, tears of laughter rolling down her face. 

Lilith gave Leticia a moment to collect herself before she picked up her undershirt.

“Arms up.” Leticia obeyed, and Lilith pulled the undershirt down. Lilith gave her a kiss on the nose once she pulled the garment fully down, and then started to rub lotion onto Letty’s arms and legs.

“You’re getting so big, bug!”

“I’ll be four soon!”

“That’s right! Then you’ll be my big four year-old.” Tears momentarily choked Lilith up, and she held them back as she reached to pick up and unzip the skeleton costume. She held it out in front of Letty, who had her hands resting on Lilith’s shoulders for balance. Zelda smiled and picked up Leticia’s bathrobe, setting it on the bed.

“I’m going to go have a shower of my own now. I’ll see you both downstairs.”

“Bye Mommy! Happy Halloween!” Leticia turned to wave at Zelda as she left the bedroom, a huge smile on her face. 

“Happy Halloween!”

Lilith finished getting Leticia dressed, and took her downstairs for some breakfast.

“Well look at you!” Dr. Cee exclaimed from behind his large mug of coffee. 

“Happy Halloween Uncle Cee!”

“Happy Halloween sweetie!” 

Leticia ran over to give him a hug, and Hilda’s voice called out from the pantry.

“Is that my Letty I hear?”

“Auntie Hilda! It’s Halloween!”

Lilith looked up to see Hilda step out wearing a Halloween-themed apron over her pajamas. Leticia ran over to Hilda and gave her a hug. Hilda picked Leticia up, and sat her on the counter near where she was mixing ingredients together. With a wave of her hand, Hilda had sent a child-sized bowl of oatmeal to Letty, complete with a kiddie spoon. 

“Thank you Auntie Hilda.” Leticia tucked into the bowl of cereal while swinging her legs off the edge of the counter. Hilda kept close, and chit-chatted with Letty about what she was baking, ingredients floating around her as she added them to a bowl. Lilith walked over to her daughter and kissed her on the forehead, right after sneaking and taste of the frosting Hilda had made, in a smaller bowl off to the side. 

“I’ll be right back Letty. Enjoy your breakfast, okay?”

Leticia nodded, her cheeks full of oatmeal. She waved at Lilith’s retreating form with a smile.

* * *

Lilith snuck back upstairs, and her heart swelled with love as she thought of her perfect family. Every day it seemed more and more like Lilith’s life was a dream that she didn’t want to wake up from. Especially as they entered what she liked to call “cozy season”, in which they snuggled up with each other in front of the fireplace every evening. Lilith’s heart sped up as she pushed open her bedroom door, and was hit with the smell of Zelda’s body wash. 

“Zelda?”

Lilith walked into the bedroom, and saw Zelda in her silk robe, her hair damp around her shoulders. Lilith let her eyes trail down, and she saw that Zelda was naked under the robe. Her nipples were stiff, poking through the silk material, and Lilith’s mouth went dry.

“What’s wrong sweet girl? See something you like?” Zelda put her hand on a hip with a little smirk, as the robe opened up, putting more of her creamy flesh on display. Lilith simply crossed the room, and took Zelda’s face between her hands, lips covering Zelda’s. 

_ “Mmmnn.”  _ Zelda hummed into Lilith’s mouth, and started to smile. Lilith slid her hands around to grab Zelda’s ass, squeezing as she pulled her up against her. When Lilith broke the kiss, she was blushing, and had a look in her eye that Zelda knew well.

“I know we aren’t trick or treating until later, but I think I may want my treat now.” 

“Is that so? Well, I suppose I could humor you.” Zelda was every bit the coquette, and batted her eyelashes at Lilith. She slid out of Lilith’s embrace and climbed up onto the bed. She looked back at Lilith whilst still on her knees, and smiled.

“Well, aren’t you coming?”

_ No, but you will be, soon. _

Lilith playfully pushed Zelda back onto the bed and spread the silky fabric. She kissed away lingering water droplets off of her warm skin, and descended between her legs. Zelda grabbed onto Lilith’s hair the moment she felt her tongue trace its way over her delicate flesh, and threw her head back with a moan.

_ What a treat indeed _ , Zelda thought, as she lost herself in the feeling of Lilith’s mouth on her.

Lilith took her time between Zelda’s legs, her tongue tired, only capable of lazy licks after several orgasms. They both nearly fell back asleep wrapped up in one another before the need for food pulled them from their dreamy kisses and caresses. Zelda fanned herself once she stood back up, a healthy flush spread out down her neck and across her chest. It didn’t help that Lilith kept stopping their journey down the hallway and stairs to steal kisses from already swollen lips. Eventually they made it down, and got some breakfast into their empty stomachs.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, though Leticia asked Zelda and Lilith multiple times if it was time to go trick or treating. Sabrina kept the little girl entertained, and Leticia “helped” her open some of her birthday presents. Sabrina had a few friends over--Roz, Theo, Harvey, Nick, as well as Prudence and her sisters. They were all amused by Leticia, and the little girl took turns sitting in various laps, chatting with the little girl while playing the board game Sabrina had selected. Zelda had a hard time getting Leticia to stay in her seat when it came time for Sabrina’s birthday dinner. Lilith ended up taking her up to her bedroom, to paint her face, the final piece of her skeleton costume. Lilith sat the child up on their bathroom counter, and got out the face paint, unscrewing each tub carefully. 

“Mama I can’t wait to have makeup on! Then I will be just like you and Mommy!”

“It’s not quite the same thing sweetie, but you are going to look wonderful regardless!” Lilith took some hair gel in between her hands, and rubbed her palms over Letty’s head, smoothing down the rogue curls that had snuck out of her pigtails during the day. 

“Okay. Now we’re going to paint your face. Are you excited?”

“Yeeeah!” 

Lilith laughed, and took out a makeup sponge. She dipped the sponge into the white paint, and dabbed some on the back of her hand, before moving to Leticia’s face.

“Get ready sweetie. You are about to become the cutest little skeleton!”

Leticia sang songs from  _ The Nightmare Before Christmas  _ while Lilith painted her face, and Lilith joined in with her on “Kidnap The Sandy Claws” at Leticia’s begging. When Lilith was finished, she washed her hands, and waited for the final coat of paint to dry. She was actually quite proud of the job she had done. She had painted Letty’s face white, first, and then added black paint around her eyes, on her nose, and mouth. Leticia reached out for Lilith’s hands and linked her fingers between them. 

“I’m so happy I get to trick or treat with you and Mommy. It’s gonna be so much fun!”

“It sure is.” Lilith reached out to touch the paint and see if it had dried yet. Her fingers came back clean, and she did a final scan of the child’s face.

“Hey I think you’re all ready to go now. Go downstairs and show Mommy. She’s going to love it!” 

Leticia turned to look at herself in the mirror, and smiled.

“Wow Mama! It looks so good!”

Lilith’s heart grew several sizes, and she tickled the little girl’s tummy, and then helped her down from the bathroom counter. 

“Go and show Mommy now. I’m going to get my costume on. When I’m finished, it will be time to go trick or treating.”

She could hear Leticia’s already receding footsteps as she tore down the hallway, letting out a little squeal of joy. Lilith slipped into the bedroom and put on her own costume—a black, one-piece bodysuit—complete with a tail, and her black boots. She hadn’t told any of the family what she had planned for this year, but she knew that they would get a kick out of it. Lilith put her hair up in a high ponytail, and painted some whiskers onto her face, and placed a black triangle on her nose. The final touch was the two black cat ears that she pinned on either side of her head. With a smile at herself in the mirror, Lilith was ready. 

_ “I can’t wait to see Mama’s costume!” _

Leticia’s voice drifted over to where Lilith was, currently descending the stairs. Their child was  _ so  _ cute, was the dearest person in the world to Lilith, besides Zelda. Lilith felt honored on a daily basis that she was chosen to be Leticia’s mother. 

_ “...and I’m going to get  _ ** _alllll_ ** _ the candy, and we’ll be all together, and I’ll get to see all of the other kids in the neighborhood, and, and…” _

Lilith could hear Letty talking as she came around the corner, and she walked up quietly behind Zelda, who could tell she was there the moment she entered the room.

“Boo!” Lilith said, not really scaring anyone. Leticia gasped and turned around.

“Mama!! You’re a kitty!”

Zelda whipped her head around and smiled at the sight of Lilith, and stood up. 

“Wow. You are just...wow.” Zelda was speechless, and Lilith walked up and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“Meoowwww! Meeooowww!!” Leticia made meowing noises and crawled around Lilith’s feet on her hands and knees. She pulled at the fake tail that was attached to Lilith’s back, and swung it around.

“Come on, my little skeleton,” Lilith said as she reached down to pick Letty up. “It’s time for candy!”

They had decided on driving to a neighborhood a few streets over, where the houses were closer together, and they would be able to walk down the sidewalk without worrying about being in the darkness. The sun was just about to set, bathing them in golden light. Other families were out and about with their smaller children as well. Zelda looked around at the houses that surrounded them. The homes were all decorated, some with child-friendly theming, or general fall and/or harvest scenes. Others looked  _ much _ more sinister, with flashing lights, sound effects, and ominous figures lurking in shadows and bushes. Zelda and Lilith both readily agreed that they would keep Letty away from the scarier homes; however, they knew they had their work cut out for them when Letty broke out of their grasp and ran right up to one of the scarier-looking houses, yelling “trick or treat!”. She even ran right past the person hiding, prepared to jump out and scare unsuspecting trick or treaters. It was Zelda who retrieved her from the house, and gave her a stern warning that if she didn’t stay with them, then they would go home. Lilith didn’t go near the house, as it brought back too many bad memories for her. She stayed on the sidewalk, looking in the other direction, until she heard Letty and Zelda walking up behind her. The little girl apologized to Zelda for disobeying, and went over to hug Lilith, apologizing to her too. They really couldn’t stay mad, not when their little girl was so sincere. Leticia seemed to have moved on too. She skipped happily down the sidewalk, between Zelda and Lilith.

“Up! Up!” She would cry every now and then, and they would lift her up by her arms, and swing her between them. They spent an hour going from door to door, Letty winning the hearts of every house they stopped at. 

“Trick or treat!” She would exclaim, while making “scary” faces at whoever opened the door before bursting into a fit of giggles. The small bag Zelda had brought for Leticia’s candy ended up bulging, their neighbors being quite generous in giving away their candy. Zelda already knew that her and Lilith would end up helping Leticia go through the candy. 

As they finished up on the street they were on, Letty started to yawn, and struggled to keep up with Lilith and Zelda. She tugged on their hands and stopped walking.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Zelda asked, looking down at the child.

“Tired.” Letty was already reaching her arms up towards Zelda, who picked her up and guided her head to her shoulder.

“Lilith, could you get the candy bag?” Zelda asked, holding out the bag of treats.

“You sleepy, bug?” Lilith asked, rubbing Leticia’s back.

“Mhmmn.”

“Did we wear you out with too much trick or treating?”

Letty sighed dramatically, and said (with exasperation): “Being scary is hard work. I wanna be a spooky scary skeleton in my bed.”

Zelda and Lilith looked at each other and burst out laughing. They made it back to their car just as it was starting to get truly dark, and Zelda buckled Letty into her carseat, and then got in the driver’s seat. Lilith was already leaning across the console when she got in.

“What?” Zelda smirked, brushing her nose up against Lilith’s.

“Nothin’. I was just hoping to get one more quick treat before we head home. Maybe an appetizer?”

Zelda reached out and took Lilith’s face between her hands, apologizing when Lilith winced at how cold they were. She placed a series of kisses against Lilith’s lips, and then rested their foreheads together.

“You are a very gorgeous and sexy cat, and I can’t wait to pet you when we get home.”

“Mmmn. I could purr right now, just thinking about it.” Lilith stole another kiss from Zelda before pulling back and leaning against the headrest. Zelda started the car and turned the heat on. She looked back at Leticia, now fast asleep, and then to the passenger seat. Letty’s bag of candy was in Lilith’s lap, the demoness munching on Sweet Tarts. 

_ I love my life _ , thought Zelda, as she drove the short distance back to their home. She couldn’t have asked for a more perfect day. Zelda parked the car, driving carefully to avoid rogue trick or treaters. Lilith was out of the car in an instant, seeking the warmth of the house. Zelda unbuckled Leticia from her carseat, and took her to get cleaned up and ready for bed.

“‘Night Mommy,” Letty muttered, as Zelda pulled the covers up around her. She leaned in and kissed the child on her forehead.

“Good night, my peanut. Sleep well.”

* * *

Zelda returned to her bedroom and went into the bathroom, to perform her nightly ablutions. She yawned as she put her pajamas on, not realizing how exhausted she was until she actually thought about going to bed. When she came out of the bathroom, Lilith was there, lounging on the bed. She still wore her cat ears, face now completely clean, and a black lace negligee. Zelda could smell chocolate, and saw Lilith licking her fingers, finishing the last of a candy bar.

“Trick or treat, Zelda?”

Zelda climbed up onto the bed, and claimed Lilith’s lips in a kiss, smiling when she tasted the caramel that was stuck to her bottom lip. She licked the leftover candy away and then pushed Lilith onto her back, a hand sliding up between Lilith’s legs.

“Oh? Is this for me? Is it my turn for a treat now?”

Lilith nodded, her breathing already erratic the moment Zelda touched her. Zelda started to move her hand over Lilith, and kissed her way to her neck. She could feel Lilith’s pulse thrumming rapidly as she peppered her delicate skin with kisses.

“I think this Halloween turned out to be very good after all, wouldn’t you say?”

“Mhmmn,” Lilith panted, back arching up off the bed. She started to moan, and Zelda whispered in her ear.

_ “Shhh. We don’t want to wake anyone up.” _

“Mmmn. Zelda  _ please _ .”

_ “I am going to have my treat now, and I am going to take my time, how does that sound?” _

“Sounds... _ hmmmn _ . Sounds good.”

“Good.” Zelda stopped her ministrations for a split second to look Lilith in the eye. 

“Happy Halloween Lilith. My queen”

Lilith let out whine, and opened her eyes. The air left her lungs as she took in Zelda lying above her. 

“Happy Halloween, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to do a little Halloween fic to go with [this](https://twitter.com/renasncefleabag/status/1189050974901391361?s=20) fanart I did!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and have a lovely Halloween!


End file.
